Always
by AwkwardAvellana
Summary: "Denki, can you hear me?" The open wound on his chest was pouring out blood. There wasn't enough time, he needed help now. "We got him, okay? You got him!"


Sorry to everyone who's patiently waiting for Welcome Home to be updated! (*cough-sometime this week after my exam-cough*) and I haven't forgotten about the requests either… but in the meantime, I hope you enjoy this fanfic that I wrote awhile back!

* * *

"Hey Mom, how did you get stuck with Dad?" was the unexpected question Jirou Kyouka received from her 11 year-old son as she drank her morning coffee, or was drinking since the coffee was now sprayed across the small table due to Kyouka sudden burst of laughter. "Ugh mom, I'm being serious," said the boy, grabbing some paper towels to clean up the mess. Clearly, he was unamused by his mother's laughing fit.

"I swear you act more like your dad with each passing day," Kyouka said as she tried to regain her composure, "No else could make me laugh like that!"

"That's not what I'm asking. I have both of your quirks and dad's crazy hair, who else am I supposed to be like," The boy sassed back as he used earjacks, same as his mom's, to point at his own golden spiky hair with the abnormal black streak on one side of his head.

"Okay, okay so what's brought this up Raiden?"

"Don't get mad, but I kind of heard you talking to Uncle Ei on the phone last night. I didn't mean to! But I was walking to my room and your door was open so I could not _not_ listen! You know?"

"Oh I know, and that means you're going to get more quirk training with Grandma," Jirou wasn't upset, but she was a bit worried about how much of the conversation he had overheard.

"But it's not like I want to be hero when I grow up! What the point in quirk training?" he complained.

"For one, you need to learn that you shouldn't listen in on conversations just because you can and two, it's harder on the jacks when you're around instruments so training will help."

"Fine, if it help for music stuff… Can I finish now?"

"I'm listening," She waved her jacks at him as reassurance that she was paying close attention.

"Okay, I heard when Uncle Ei was talking about how proposing was hard and…,"

"And?"

"He said that Dad had it easy because you were stuck with him…" Raiden was avoiding her eyes, as if he was unsure about whether he really wanted to continue this talk. "Did you marry him because you were having me?"

"Is that what you were worried about, that I didn't really love your dad?" Jirou tried to recall if she ever told Raiden the engagement story and if he was doing the math correctly.

"Well, you kept saying that everything that led up to today was for me… and Dad always said that you were really tough, but I haven't seen you cry once since-" the kid stopped to take a deep breath.

"Come here kiddo," She opened her arms and Raiden instantly ran in to hug her. "Your dad knew that I loved him. Uncle Ei said what he said because your dad and I were so close that by the time we graduated from UA he was pretty much living at my parent's place. But, I didn't marry him only because of you. We didn't even know you were coming along until after we had gotten engaged. As for crying," Jirou carefully let go of the hug so her son could see her eyes full of tears, "I try really hard for you, but I'm not that tough."

"I miss him," he choked out and hugged her again, only tighter this time.

"Me too," Was all Jirou could say as the memories of that day were coming back to her, "Me too."

 _-One Year Ago-_

 _It started off as a simple robbery, but no one had expected that it was going to take a turn for the worst._

 _"Denki, can you hear me?" The open wound on his chest was pouring blood. There wasn't enough time, he needed help now. "We got him, okay? You got him!"_

 _"Kyou... ka? Did I look cool or what?" He tried to laugh, but he only looked like he was in more pain by trying._

 _"Really, really cool babe," She pressed down harder onto the wound to try and stop the blood from pouring out. "Just hold on a bit more. The medics are coming!"_

 _A group of thieves had been stealing money from a bank and the duo had been informed that their quirks were nothing too flashy and easy to handle. However, the police hadn't noticed that a fourth member with a sniper quirk was residing on top of a nearby building, acting as the lookout. It wasn't until Kaminari intercepted a radio transmission between the members that the sniper was spotted. It gave Kaminari enough time to yell out a warning to every one of the attacker's location, but also to become the main target._

 _"It's fine. It doesn't… doesn't hurt anymore."_

 _That was it. Jirou knew it was over._

 _"No! You have to hold on, Denki! I love you!" she yelled as the tears started streaming down her face._

 _"Love you too and..." his struggle to keep talking was evident with each ragged breath, "Sorry to leave you and Raiden."_

 _"Don't leave me! Please don't leave! I won't make fun of your literature references anymore. I've always liked them. I was too embarrassed to tell you... I love you Denki!"_

 _"I knew it… Thanks for everything Kyo," He reached out with a heavy hand to wipe away her tears, only for it fall back down as his eyes went blank._

 _Bakugo and Kirishima arrived moments later after having captured the villain with the sniper quirk and it took everything they had to get a hysteric Jirou away from Kaminari's body so it could be taken away. All of the thieves were apprehended and no one else was even injured, but Jirou didn't care. Everyone there kept saying that Kaminari truly died a hero, but the only thought Jirou had on her mind was how she was going to explain to Raiden that his father was never coming home._

"Hey Mom," her son brought her back to reality as he held out his arm for her. "It's time."

Somehow, the rest of day had gone by in a blink while Kyouka had been stuck in the past. She now stood next to her son, not in their kitchen or front of Kaminari's grave, but on the street her late husband last stood.

Today was the one year anniversary of Denki's death and Kyouka had worked hard with Raiden to make this a day full of hope instead of one of grieving. She held on to Raiden's arm as they walked out to the podium on stage that was facing hundreds of people, both civilians and heroes alike. They weren't there to see a statue being unveiled for Kaminari's service. It was something better. It was the official announcement for start of the Chargebolt Foundation for Little Heroes. Their mission was to help children who lost their parent or parents during hero activities. Whether they needed emotional or financial support, the foundation would be there every step of the way.

She let go of her son's arm as he took the two steps up to the mic. All of this came to be because Raiden had asked her months ago if there were other kids in a similar situation like him.

"You better be watching Denki," Kyouka whispered to herself as Raiden began his speech.

It may have been her quirk playing tricks on her, but Kyouka could have sworn that she faintly heard someone that sounded just like her Denki say, " _Always."_

* * *

 _Update:_

If it makes anyone feel better, I shed more than a few tears as I was writing this ( ´•̥̥̥ω•̥̥̥` )

Let me know what you think and if I should write another chapter or two for this later. As for me, back to studying!

~Thanks for reading!~


End file.
